


Blue Hour

by JenoSamoyed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Not really angst but more like a sad/melancholic vibe maybe? Idk, The central part was getting a little angsty but I swear I saved the situation with the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoSamoyed/pseuds/JenoSamoyed
Summary: Jeno wakes Jaemin up to look at the sky with him at 5:53am.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Blue Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this very quickly in my phone notes to distract myself because I had a presentation today and I was very nervous 😬  
> Of course it's based on TXT's Blue Hour and I know the song talks about dusk but dawn sounded more romantic~ Enjoy!!

"Wake up, Nana." Whispered a voice very softly, making an half asleep Jaemin frown but without opening his eyes.

"Mh, five minutes..." He muttered in a very raspy voice, turning to the other side and covering his head with the duvet.

The other person shook him gently, just to prevent him from falling in a deep sleep again. "Come on, Nana. Please. Wake up."

Jaemin let out a long sigh and uncovered his head, turning to the other. "What's happening?"

Finally opening his eyes, he noticed Jeno crouched down next to his bed, staring at him with big hopeful eyes like a puppy waiting for his owner to take him out.

"Good morning." Jeno welcomed him, displaying one of his best eyes smiles.

"What time is it? Is it even morning...?" Asked Jaemin rubbing his eyes. No light was filtering through the window crack he had left open.

"It's 5am. Get ready." Explained Jeno, still smiling.

The sleepy boy widened his eyes. "What?? Do we have a schedule this soon? I didn't know, I went to bed like three hours ago! Oh my God."

Jeno chuckled. "No, silly, we don't have any schedule today. But now get up and get dressed please, we need to be there by 5:53am."

Jaemin forced himself to get up and sat on the bed. "I don't understand, we need to be where?"

"You will find out."

"I'm sleepy..."

Jeno handed him a thermos. "Coffe for you. It's full, you can bring it with you."

Jaemin opened it and sipped. "Thank you..."

"Dress warmly, it's cold outside. See you in the yard in five minutes."

"What do you mean five minutes? I can't even-" But Jeno had already left the room, so Jaemin sighed and let the sentence drop.

Five minutes later, Jaemin was in the yard wearing his usual tracksuit and a black warm coat, but he noticed only in that moment that Jeno was fully dressed up, with a black hoodie, clear jeans and his usual pretty cool black leather jacket.

"You didn't tell me to dress prettily..."

"But you're always pretty, Nana."

Jaemin giggled. Their bikes were right there.

"Do we go by bike?"

"Yes."

"Jeno, it's 5am."

"I know, I'm the one who told you that!"

They were not new to night biking since it was one of their special moments, but they usually went out very late at night, not very early in the morning. They had always gone cycling before sleeping but it was the first time they went after waking up, so Jaemin was very confused but also very curious.

They had to cycle for almost half an hour, then they reached the top of a hill and Jeno told him they could stop there.

"Where are we?" Asked Jaemin, getting off his bike.

"A place I discovered last time I went biking alone." Explained Jeno. "Turn to your left and look."

Jaemin obeyed and noticed they could see almost the whole Seoul, with the sparkly lights in vivid contrast with the still black sky.

"It's beautiful."

"Oh, no. The best is yet to come."

"What can be better than this?"

"You will see, Nana. But in the meanwhile..." Jeno offered him his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

Jaemin laughed out of surprise. "What??"

"Dance with me." Asked Jeno with puppy eyes, and Jaemin couldn't say no.

He took Jeno's hand and reduced the distance between them, the other hand on the back of Jeno's shoulder while the boy held Jaemin's waist with his free hand. And so they started dancing very slowly to an imaginary music that was only playing in their head, wondering if it was the same one.

When they stopped, Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's shoulder, burying his face into the crook of the other's neck and letting Jeno hug him.

"Jeno..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Jeno nodded and hugged him tighter. He knew exactly what Jaemin wanted to say because for him it was the same, but they had promised each other to never pronounce those three words. They knew what they felt for each other, everybody knew. Mark, Renjun, Haechan, Chenle, Jisung, they all knew about it, but nobody had ever dared to speak about it out loud. It was difficult for idols to have a nice love life, and it was impossible if the person they loved was a member of the same group. And this is why they had promised to bury their feelings into their hearts and never let them out.

A couple of times Jaemin had even thought about asking Jeno to run away, to leave everything behind and be happy together, but of course it would have been a senseless request. They had to stay there, they had to take care of the rest of DREAM, they had their duties and responsibilities. They loved the other members too much to hurt them, and that's why they had decided to sacrifice themselves to protect them and keep the group united.

After all, they still managed to enjoy their special times together, like that night. Love doesn't necessarily need to be physical, and it doesn't necessarily need to be declared out loud as well. For the two of them, everything meant I love you. The stolen glances while being with other people meant I love you, their late night adventures meant I love you, they way they constantly took care of each other meant I love you. Maybe those three words were unspoken, but it didn't mean they didn't say them to each other everyday in many other ways.

"It's time." Said Jeno, bringing Jaemin back to reality.

"It's time for what?" He asked.

"Look there."

Jeno pointed at another direction where the night sky was turning from black into blueish, getting lighter every moment until it reached the same faded shade of blue of Jeno's hair.

"This is breathtaking..." Whispered Jaemin, staring at the sun that was slowly raising.

"I read that today's dawn would have been even more beautiful than usual, that's why I looked for a good place to watch it." Explained Jeno, smiling.

"I wish this moment could last forever."

Once the sun had finally raised, Jeno looked at the other. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too, Jeno. One last dance before going home?"

Jeno nodded. He was expecting something slow and romantic like the previous one, but Jaemin took his hands and started running in circle, making him laugh. "What are you doing??"

"Ring Around the Rosie."

"Why so suddenly?"

"Why not?"

They both twirled until their heads started to spin and then they let themselves fall on the grass, laughing.

"Thank you for this precious morning, Jeno. Right before the dawn the sky had the same exact colour of your hair, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes, this pretty light sky blue."

"But my hair was supposed to be dark blue... Everytime I dye it the colour fades so quickly."

"But I like it, it suits you a lot."

"Should we get back to the dorm before the others wake up?"

"Oh, come on. You know it won't happen before six hours at least." 

"Then do you want to have breakfast?"

"Yes, I'd love it."

"Starbucks?"

"Why not."

And so they got on their bikes again.

"Jeno?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it again, from time to time."

Jeno nodded, smiling. "With pleasure."

Maybe all that Jaemin needed in his life was a touch of blue. Staring at a blue sky, or just at the blue head of his loved one. Maybe that was the true key of happiness, because Jaemin was indeed feeling happy.


End file.
